O Que o Vento Não Leva
by lilybraun
Summary: Uma bela e tempestuosa Bellatrix Black. Um irresistível Rodolphus Lestrange. Romance e guerra se mesclam numa adaptação livre de '... e o Vento Levou'. EM HIATUS.
1. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER:** os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. A história é uma adaptação livre do romance '... e o vento levou', de Margaret Mitchell, para o mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I **

Bellatrix Black não era bonita; os homens, porém, só a notavam quando já subjugados pelo seu encanto, como era o caso de Lucius Malfoy. Em sua jovem face de dezesseis anos, as delicadas feições de sua mãe, uma aristocrata de origem francesa, e os traços exageradamente marcados do pai, um respeitado membro da Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, se confundiam sem harmonia. Mas era deveras interessante, com seu rosto um tanto quadrado; olhos castanho-escuros orlados de sedosas pestanas negras, de pontas levemente arqueadas; sobrancelhas espessas e escuras, um tanto oblíquas, que se destacavam na pele alvíssima como a de todas as mulheres Black de nascimento, pele esta a qual cada uma dava grande importância e preservava, cuidadosamente, dos mínimos raios de sol.

À sombra fresca da varanda da casa de verão da família, Bellatrix e o herdeiro dos Malfoy – família de grande influência no mundo bruxo, mas a qual todos os Black desprezavam internamente devido aos negócios escusos, que eles sequer tinham a decência de tentar esconder, com os trouxas – formavam um belo quadro. A despeito do vestido comportado, embora generoso em revelar suas formas recém-adquiridas de mulher, dos cabelos presos em uma longa trança negra que lhe descia pelas costas e das pequeninas mãos brancas cruzadas sobre o colo, sua verdadeira personalidade se retraía. Aqueles olhos negros, apesar da meiguice que o rosto aparentava, eram travessos, voluntariosos e petulantes, em completo desacordo com a atitude ingênua de sua dona. Suas recatadas maneiras lhe haviam sido impostas pelas severas repreensões maternas; seus olhos, porém, lhe pertenciam.

Ao seu lado, Lucius estava recostado em uma espreguiçadeira, rindo jovialmente, enviesando os olhos para o sol morno do verão da costa do mediterrâneo, com as pernas cruzadas negligentemente, mostrando a dureza de seus jovens músculos. Dezenove anos de idade, ossatura alongada e músculos rígidos, a pele tão clara quanto a da própria Bellatrix, cabelos louro-pálidos, olhar gaiato e arrogante, trajando vestes bem cortadas, de um tecido obviamente rico e caro, Malfoy era obviamente um partido que muitas das bruxas que Bellatrix conhecia morreriam para fisgar.

Embora nascidos em berço de ouro, atendidos desde a infância por numerosos elfos domésticos, em nenhuma das duas fisionomias se lia moleza ou suavidade. Possuíam tanta segurança de si e de sua importância que não viam necessidade de se preocupar com as coisas enfadonhas que os livros contêm, além da vivacidade e do vigor das pessoas em cujas veias corre um sangue tão antigo que lhes é impossível conhecer as origens. E era exatamente por isso que Lucius encontrava-se na varanda da Mansão naquela tarde. Acabava de regressar de uma reunião em que os jovens de sague-puro das famílias influentes de toda a Europa haviam discutido a necessidade de isolar seu mundo e sua magia dos inconvenientes sangues-ruins, mestiços e traidores do sangue que se proliferavam assustadoramente entre eles; na última noite do encontro, embrigados de vinho, de juventude e de poder, haviam chegado à conclusão de que haveria guerra, e que eles matariam cada bruxo impuro que ousasse permanecer em seu sagrado mundo, se necessário.

- A guerra vai começar quando menos esperarmos, e você sabe que sua família é diretamente interessada nela, minha cara. Eu tinha que vir o mais rápido possível para falar com seu pai sobre o que foi dito na reunião.

- Você bem sabe que não vai haver guerra nenhuma – disse Bellatrix enervada. – Tudo não passa de conversa fiada. Meu tio Orion disse ainda a pouco para meu pai que logo os sangue-puros tomarão conta do Ministério e não seremos mais obrigados a conviver com a escória. Em todo caso, os sangue-ruins temem demais a nós para combater. Não vai haver guerra nenhuma, e eu já estou farta de ouvir falar nisso.

- Não vai haver guerra? Bella, não seja ingênua – gemeu Lucius. Os sangue-ruins podem estar amedrontados, mas agora que o Lord das Trevas surgiu disposto a livrar o nosso mundo deles, eles precisam combater, ou serão mortos. Porque a Confederação dos Bruxos da...

Bellatrix deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Se você falar em guerra mais uma vez, eu entro em casa e fecho a porta. Nunca tive tanto aborrecimento por uma palavra em minha vida como em 'guerra', a não ser com 'trouxas'. Papai só fala em guerra, em Hogwarts só se fala em guerra, e até você agora deu para isso. Se falar de novo nesse assunto, eu me retiro.

E Bellatrix faria isso, pois nunca pôde suportar por muito tempo a mesma conversa – seu espírito era inquieto e livre demais para se prender a um único assunto. Porém, sorria ao falar, acentuando propositalmente as covinhas do rosto. Lucius, enfeitiçado como ela pretendia que ficasse, apressou-se em pedir desculpas por havê-la aborrecido.

Tendo conseguido afastar o assunto desagradável, Bellatrix procurou introduzir um de seu interesse.

- Tomara que não chova amanhã! Não há nada pior do que um baile onde todos temos que ficar confinados entre quatro paredes, sem poder passear pelos jardins e respirar o ar fresco da noite.

Dentro da casa, a voz suave da mãe de Bellatrix, Druella Black, chamava o elfo encarregado de colocar a mesa do jantar. A voz estridente e infantil do pequeno ser respondeu "Já vou, madame", e seguiu-se o rumor de passos vindos do fundo, em direção à sala onde Druella esperava para supervisionar a colocação das louças, dos talheres de prata e das taças de cristal. Lucius percebeu que já era tempo de se retirar, mas a esperança de ser convidado para jantar com os Black fez com que ele se demorasse um pouco, no vestíbulo.

- A propósito, Bella – disse Lucius, galanteador -, não é certo que amanhã, só porque estive fora e não sabia que haveria o baile, eu não possa dançar. Por acaso todas as suas valsas já estão prometidas?

- Naturalmente! Como eu adivinharia que você voltaria a tempo do baile? Não me arriscaria a ficar sem dançar a noite toda, para esperar por você.

- Você? Sem par? – e Lucius soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. – Escute, querida. Você tem que me dar a primeira e a última dança. Depois nos sentaremos nas escadarias e pediremos para que aquela velhas elfa louca que seu primo Sirius insiste em manter na mansão leia nossa sorte. Vamos, se você me prometer, conto um segredo.

Ela riu alto.

- Seu chantagista. Eu prometo. Agora me conte, o que é? – interpelou Bellatrix, com curiosidade infantil.

- Sua tia Walburga me confidenciou que amanhã, durante o baile, será anunciado um noivado!

- Isso eu sei – disse Bellatrix, desapontada. – Você e Narcisa estão comprometidos desde que eram crianças; têm que se casar um dia, mesmo que você não pareça se importar muito com a minha irmãzinha.

- Acha mesmo que eu não me importo com ela, só porque gosto mais de você?

- Eu não posso impedir que você ande atrás de mim – disse Bellatrix, encolhendo os ombros com pouco caso –, mas às vezes acho que você não passa de um grande idiota.

- Mas não é sobre o meu noivado que a velha Walburga me falou. Narcisa ainda tem 15 anos, precisamos esperar ao menos que ela termine a escola antes de nos casarmos – disse Lucius, solene. – O noivado que vai ser anunciado amanhã é o de Sirius Black com sua irmã, Andrômeda.

O rosto de Bellatrix não se alterou, porém seus lábios se tornaram lívidos como os de alguém que, sem esperar, recebesse um choque tremendo, e no primeiro momento não se dá conta do que lhe aconteceu. Sua fisionomia ficou de tal modo parada ao erguer os olhos para Lucius, que o rapaz, não muito perspicaz, pensou que ela estava um pouco surpresa com a novidade.

- Tolices, Lucius. Sirius é nosso primo, meu e de Andrômeda. Impossível que eles se casem.

- Você sabe muito bem que os Black são famosos por se casarem com seus primos, sua tolinha. Você só escapou dessa porque não tem nenhum primo com idade para se casar com você. Mas então, minha cara, terei todas as suas valsas?

- Todas – respondeu com calma a moça, ainda com os olhos fixos num ponto do horizonte.

- Você é um amor. Aposto que todos os rapazes da festa ficarão loucos de raiva. Mas claro que eu devo dançar também com Narcisa, afinal, ela é a minha noiva – e, dando um beijo delicado em cada uma das faces frias de Bellatrix, Lucius desaparatou.

* * *

**N/A:** queridos, depois de alguns pedidos, estou voltando a publicar O Que o Vento Não Leva. Apaguei os capítulos anteriores porque tinham alguns erros de continuidade, mas a história é a mesma. Espero que vocês gostem!

Beijos,

Lily.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Bellatrix se deixou cair numa das cadeiras do vestíbulo assim que Lucius desaparatou. Sentia as pernas bambas, o coração palpitante. Não era novidade para ninguém que os Black casavam-se entre si, para "manter a pureza do sangue", e desde pequena, ela ouvira os pais dizerem que Andrômeda e Sirius estavam prometidos um ao outro. Mas não. Era impossível. A tola de sua irmã se havia apaixonado por um trouxa em Hogwarts, e agora vivia suspirando pelos cantos da casa, com os olhos perdidos no espaço, pensando em Ted Tonks. Ela jamais aceitaria se casar com Sirius, Bella tinha certeza.

E Sirius. Sirius não poderia amar Andrômeda. Eram muito amigos, sim, mas era impossível que alguém se apaixonasse por um ser insignificante como a irmã. Bellatrix pensou com desprezo no aspecto da irmã um ano mais nova, com seu rosto sério, em forma de coração, de uma serenidade tal que chegava a tirar-lhe toda a graça. Sirius... Havia meses que não a via, embora em Hogwarts passassem, às vezes, algum tempo juntos quando ele não estava com seus insuportáveis amigos grifinórios. Mas não, Sirius não podia estar apaixonado por Andrômeda... porque era a ela, Bellatrix, que ele amava – ela não tinha a menor dúvida. E ela também, o quis desde o primeiro instante; o quis com a simplicidade impensada com que desejava comer quando se está faminta, dormir quando estava exausta. Durante anos, Sirius havia sido seu par em todos os bailes, festas, reuniões, piqueniques das tradicionais famílias bruxas de que participavam – nunca com a assiduidade de Lucius Malfoy, ou importunando-a como Amico, gêmeo de sua companheira de quarto em Hogwarts, Alecto, mas quando estavam em férias, não se passava uma semana sem que o primo viesse visitá-la. g

"Com certeza", pensou Bellatrix, "papai me contará tudo a respeito dessa história maluca. Preciso falar com ele. Agora". Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés brancos, como uma bailarina, disparou a correr para dentro da casa, em direção ao escritório do pai, sem sequer ouvir a repreensão da velha elfa que era os olhos de Druella quando esta não podia estar vigiando os passos de alguma das filhas.

Corada de excitação, entrou no imenso escritório silenciosamente, mas sem bater, e encarou o grande homem moreno sentado em sua poltrona de couro no fundo da sala. Bellatrix não sentia pelo pai respeito algum; apenas muito mais afinidade com ele do que com as irmãs, o que a levava a tratá-lo quase como a um amigo que se quer muito bem. Cygnus, sem notar a filha na escuridão do aposento, prosseguiu absorto na leitura de um de seus inúmeros manuais de magia antiga, volumes antigos e pesados, com os nomes escritos a ouro nas capas de couro. Bella soltou uma risadinha. O pai fechou o livro e mirou a filha.

- Então, mocinha, você veio me espionar para fazer com Narcisa e ir mexericar para a sua mãe que eu estou lendo ao invés de me dedicar à nobre arte da tortura dos elfos domésticos? - em sua voz grave se sentia, além de indignação, um certo tom bajulador.

- Não, papai. Não sou mexeriqueira como Narcisa - assegurou-lhe, aproximando-se da mesa e sentando-se em frente ao pai com polidez.

Esforçando-se para parecer desinteressada do assunto, Bellatrix perguntou:

- E então, papai, como estão todos no Largo Grimmauld? Falou-se algo sobre o baile de amanhã?

- Estão bem, como sempre. O jovem Malfoy esteve lá pela manhã, todos estão enervados com a perspectiva de uma guerra. Mas isso não são assuntos para jovenzinhas - ele sorriu. - Sobre o baile, querida, pouco falaram. Seu primo Sirius perguntou de você.

Foi impossível para Bellatrix controlar o rubor de prazer que tomou conta de suas faces ao ouvir tal informação. O pai, perspicaz, encarou-a:

- Agora, Bella, me diga, o que há entre você e Sirius? Vocês estão namorando?

- Não - respondeu ela, secamente.

- Nem namorarão. Hoje eu e seu tio acertamos os últimos detalhes para o casamente de Andrômeda e Sirius. Amanhã, durante o baile, faremos o anúncio.

Bellatrix crispou os lábios e os punhos brancos. Então era verdade! Uma dor apertava-lhe o coração como as garras de um animal selvagem. O pai a encarou com um misto de piedade e desprazer - Cygnus queria imensamente a Bellatrix, mas enervava-se por ela haver imposto-lhe problemas femininos quando devia ter confidenciado sua paixonite por Sirius para a mãe.

- Você se deu a esse ridículo... e a nós também? - murmurou ele, elevando a voz, segundo o seu costume nos momentos de fúria. - Correr atrás de um rapaz que não lhe tem amor, quando não lhe faltam partidos em todo o país?

- Eu não andei correndo atrás dele. Apenas fiquei... surpresa!

- Você está mentindo, querida. Estou desolado, mas, afinal, o casamento foi acertado há anos. Você encontrará outros namorados. Ânimo! Vou levá-la a Hogmeade, em visita à sua tia Lucretia, e em uma semana você terá esquecido Sirius. Agora, não seja tolinha - preveniu Cygnus. - Se você tivesse um pingo de juízo, já teria casado com August Rookwood, ou com Antony Dolohov.

- Por favor, não me trate como uma criança, papai! - exclamou Bellatrix. - Não quero ir a Hogsmeade, nem me casar com Rookwood ou com Dolohov. Só o que quero... - e ela calou-se, mas não em tempo.

A voz de Cygnus tomou um timbre estranho e surdo. Ele falava lentamente, como se as palavras lhe fossem arrancadas:

- Você só quer a Sirius e não o há de ter! Mesmo se ela a quisesse, estaria muito enganado pensando que eu permitiria. Quero vê-la feliz, e com ele você não o seria. O casamento só traz felicidade quando existem afinidades. E você e Sirius, apesar de se darem bem, não são suficientemente parecidos.

Bellatrix calou-se com o coração trespassado. Nada podia fazer contra a verdade impregnada nas palavras do pai.

- Agora, Bella, vê que tenho razão? O que faria você com um marido amigo dos sangue-ruins como seu primo Sirius? - e, num tom acariciador, continuou: - Quero que você se case com um rapaz nobre, de uma boa família de sangue puro, e...

- Não me importo com o sangue, nem com nenhuma alguma! O sangue nada significa quando não se pode ter...

- Bellatrix Black, não se atreva a dizer que o seu sangue não significa nada! - vociferou Cygnus, levantando-se da poltrona. - Sangue é a única coisa do mundo que realmente vale alguma coisa, porque é a única coisa que realmente permanece, não se esqueça disso nunca! É a única coisa pela qual vale a pena combater e morrer!

Cygnus comprazia-se na explosão de sua cólera quando, percebendo a infinita agonia que transtornava as feições de Bellatrix, parou subitamente:

- Mas, afinal, você é jovem. Há de ser seu este amor pelo sangue. Não há meio de evitá-lo, sendo a bruxa que você é. Você não passa de uma criança, desapontada pelo namorado. Mais tarde, verá as coisas de outra forma... Agora, mocinha, nada de fazer beicinhos. Case-se com quem quiser, desde que seja alguém que pense como você, seja um cavalheiro, e um puro-sangue orgulhoso. Você não está chorando, está?

- Não - protestou ela, com veemência, recuando.

- Está é mentindo, porém fico orgulhoso disso. Gosto de vê-la briosa. Quero ver seu orgulho amanhã, no baile. Não admito que façam comentários e se riam de você pela maluquice de ter-se apaixonado por um homem que, além de estar prometido à sua irmã, nunca lhe teve um pensamento além de amizade.

Cygnus tomou um dos braços de Bellatrix e passou-o no seu.

- Agora, vamos para a sala. Sua mãe deve estar nos esperando para o jantar, e pelo que eu soube por ela, suas irmãs estão furiosas porque o seu vestido para o baile de amanhã é mais bonito do que os delas.

Suspirando, Bellatrix concordou. Limpou as pálpebras úmidas de lágrimas com as costas das mãos, ergueu a cabeça e saiu do escritório com o pai.

* * *

**N/A:** adoro esse capítulo!

Beijos,

Lily.


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

O dia de abril no qual o esperado baile na Mansão Black aconteceria se anunciou quente, e assim permaneceu. Os raios dourado-escuro que anunciavam o final da tarde atravessavam as cortinas azuis das largas janelas do quarto de Bellatrix, iluminando as paredes amareladas e fulgindo sobre o mogno dos móveis a luminosidade rubra de um vinho velho. Habitualmente, em finais de tarde como este, Bellatrix chegava à janela e observava as diversas tonalidades das quais se vestia o céu, mas hoje isso não lhe importava. Estava indecisa com o vestido que escolheria para o baile. Qual traje a tornaria irresistível aos olhos de Sirius?

Espalhados pelo chão, nas cadeiras e sobre a cama, estava uma alegre profusão dos mais variados vestidos. O de orandi rosa com a faixa larga de cetim da mesma cor ia-lhe muito bem, porém já o havia usado num dos bailes do verão passado. O de bombazina negra, com gola de renda à princesa, fazia ressaltar maravilhosamente sua pele, mas envelheceria um bocado – e não lhe convinha aparecer serena ou menos jovem diante da mocidade fresca e mimosa de Andrômeda. O de musselina azul-escura era lindo, mas não para uma moça como ela. O de tafetá vermelho era o seu preferido por acentuar tanto a brancura de sua pele quanto a negritude de seus cabelos, mas algo dizia que ela não devia usá-lo. Acabou por decidir-se pelo vestido de baile de seda verde-maçã, recém-chegado de Paris e ainda guardado dentro de uma caixa de veludo negro aos pés de sua cama.

Vestiu-se e, como um raio, disparou até o vestíbulo, onde Druella e Narcisa a esperavam para irem para o baile. Andrômeda e Cygnus haviam partido há pouco, e Bellatrix adorou o fato de que não precisaria dividir as atenções de Sirius com Andrômeda quando chegasse ao baile – ele era o anfitrião e, com certeza, estaria esperando à porta para receber os convidados. Druella estava irritada pela demora de Bellatrix, e ao ver a expectativa corando as faces da filha mais velha, comentou, com azedume:

- Não sei porque você está tão alegre essa noite, Bella. Você bem sabe que o noivado de Andie e Sirius vai ser anunciado durante o baile. E todos sabem que há anos você é apaixonada por ele.

Bellatrix achou melhor não responder. Bem sabia que a mãe podia se irritar excessivamente em ocasiões como essas, e não lhe convinha estampar as marcas de um tapa na bochecha quando precisava estar radiante de tanta beleza para ofuscar a singeleza de Andrômeda.

- Mamãe, você sabe que não é verdade – protestou Narcisa, abaixando os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. – Bella gosta é de Lucius.

Bellatrix voltou para a irmãzinha um olhar risonho. Ninguém na família ignorava que o jovem coração de Narcisa pertencia a Lucius Malfoy desde o dia em que o pai anunciou para um Cissy de seis anos e meio que ele e o pai de Lucius já haviam acertado o casamento dos dois. Longe de Druella, Bellatrix e Andrômeda divertiam-se aporrinhando a mais nova a respeito dessa paixão, levando-a às lágrimas muitas vezes.

- Querida Cissy, eu não dou a mínima importância a Lucius – declarou Bellatrix num acesso de generosidade. – E ele também não faz caso algum de mim. Aliás, ontem mesmo ele me confidenciou que está apenas esperando que você termine a escola para marcar o casamento.

- É mesmo, Bella? – disse Narcisa, enquanto uma onda de rubor invadia suas faces.

- Façam-me o obséquio de se calarem, se não querem travar conhecimento com o chicote que uso na educação dos elfos – preveniu Druella. – E agora vamos, a lareira está pronta.

Dizendo isso, atirou um punhado de pó de flu na enorme lareira da sala e entrou em meio às chamas, sendo acompanhada logo depois pelas filhas. Em segundos, apareceram na lareira do vestíbulo da Mansão Black no Largo Grimmauld. Nas escadas que levavam do vestíbulo ao salão, Orion e Walburga Black recebiam seus convidados, exalando uma aura de riqueza e superioridade que fazia com que tudo ao redor do casal parecesse menor do que realmente era.

O salão estava ostentosamente decorado. Candelabros do mais puro ouro iluminavam o espaço, flores brancas e negras exalando um perfume primaveril estavam espalhadas por todo o salão e, a um canto, um quarteto de cordas tocava música clássica com a suavidade que convinha a um evento tão elegante. Orion Black assegurara-se de que duas dúzias de elfos domésticos estivessem circulando com bandejas com copos tilintando, cheios de uísque de fogo para os homens, e hidromel e vinho para as senhoras. O imenso salão transbordava de convidados. De fato, toda a sociedade bruxa da Inglaterra estava reunida ali, pensou Bellatrix.

Perquirindo o ambiente com o olhar em busca de Sirius, Bellatrix não conseguia avistá-lo. Vendo-a recebida por mais de uma dúzia de cumprimentos de admiradores, Lucius Malfoy e Walden Macnair dirigiram-se imediatamente até ela, enquanto Aleto Carrow se extasiava, elogiando-lhe o vestido. Logo, Augustus Rockwood, Bartô Crouch Jr., Thorfinn Rowlo e seu primo Regulus Black também se juntaram ao grupo. Formou-se ao redor da jovem um círculo, onde todas as vozes se elevavam para tentarem ser ouvidas pela bela senhorita Black. Apenas Sirius e Andrômeda não apareciam. Rindo-se, dirigiu-se com sua corte para o interior da casa, tentando não demonstrar o interesse que sentia em procurar a irmã e o primo.

Enquanto seus olhos pesquisavam disfarçadamente o salão, pousaram num indivíduo desconhecido, que bebericava um copo de uísque de fogo isolado num canto. Ele a observava com uma frieza tão impertinente que lhe despertou uma sensação mista de vaidade feminina, por haver fixado a atenção de um homem, e de leve constrangimento, por ele a encarar tão despudoradamente. Parecia-lhe quase um velho; ao menos vinte e cinco anos de idade. Era alto, moreno e com os ombros tão largos e a musculatura tão desenvolvida que Bellatrix pensou nunca ter encontrado alguém assim entre os de sua grei. Quando seus olhares de cruzaram, ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Havia um ar inconfundível de bom nascimento naquele rosto bronzeado, o que era confirmado pela forma aquilínea do nariz e por seus olhos grandes, escuros e profundos.

Chamando Amico de lado, perguntou-lhe em segredo:

- Amico, querida, quem é aquele sujeito moreno no canto?

- Você não sabe, Bella? – perguntou Amico, enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha em direção ao homem. – Aquele é Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele tem a pior reputação possível, minha cara, apesar de ser de uma família muito influente e rica. Diz-se que não há pessoal mais cruel com os nascidos trouxas do que Rodolphus. Até foi expulso de Hogwarts por praticar maldições imperdoáveis! É claro que Dippet logo voltou atrás, a família dele é riquíssima. Mas são poucas as famílias decentes que o recebem. Quer dizer, odiar os sangue-ruins é uma coisa, mas sair por aí lançando maldições imperdoáveis... Mas o pior é que, bem, ele comprometeu a honra de uma certa Isla Lasombra, filha do Ministro da Magia francês, que estava passando uns tempos em Londres. E se recusou a casar com ela!

"Como eu adoraria induzir Sirius a comprometer a minha honra", pensou Bellatrix, de repente, e voltou a procurar seu primo com os olhos – mas, quando o encontrou, preferia que não o tivesse visto.

Sirius estava a um canto, de mãos dadas com Andrômeda. Conversavam profundamente concentrados em seus próprios assuntos, sem sequer olhar para os lados. O coração de Bellatrix doeu ao observar a irmã e o primo tão envolvidos um no outro. De repente, toda aquela horda de admiradores que a cercava parecia não fazer sentido algum, e ela sentiu frio - apesar de continuar dando suas risadinhas adolescentes com as garotas que a cercavam e de trocar olhares com um ou outro rapaz que julgava digno de um de seus olhares, o coração de Bellatrix estava pesado, congelado.

Quando retirou os olhos de Sirius e Andrômeda, sentiu o peso do olhar de Rodolphus Lestrange sobre ela. Ele continuava observando-a e, quando Bellatrix o fixou, riu-se francamente. Ela corou ao imaginar que, dentre todos os presentes, aquele homem estranho fora o único que conseguira notar que naquele momento ela se sentia como uma gata ferida pelo ciúme e pelo despeito, sentiu vontade de enfiar as unhas em seus olhos.

Logo depois disso, o baile começou. Conforme havia prometido, Bellatrix cedeu sua primeira dança a Lucius Malfoy, o que fez com que Narcisa precisasse se retirar do salão para que ninguém a visse chorando. Dançou como se não houvesse amanhã: fazendo caras e bocas, provocando, dando sorrisinhos sedutores, ela dançou com cada um dos belos jovens que estavam na festa – sempre com a intenção de provocar Sirius, de despertar-lhe os ciúmes. Em vão. Sirius havia dançado todas as músicas que o quarteto de cordas havia tocado com Andrômeda – com exceção da segunda, que a orgulhosa e ainda bela Walburga Black havia feito questão de dançar com seu filho primogênito.

Já passava da meia-noite quanto o momento que Bellatrix esperava tanto que não acontecesse chegou: seu tio Orion pediu para que o quarteto silenciasse e, com um sorriso, dirigiu-se aos convidados:

- Caríssimos senhores, belíssimas senhoras, é um prazer recebê-los em minha casa. Esse baile, mais do que qualquer outro que eu jamais tive o prazer de oferecer aos meus digníssimos convidados, é especial.

Orion deu uma pequeno sorriso e, com um gesto, chamou Walburga, Cygnus e Druella para perto dele. Então, continuou:

- Hoje, eu e minha adorada Walburga, nos unimos aos meus caros cunhados Cygnus e Druella Black para anunciar que sangue e sangue se unirão, dando continuidade à nossa dinastia. Hoje, tenho a honra de anunciar o noivado de meu filho primogênito, Sirius, com a adorável Andrômeda, filha de Cygnus e Druella.

Todos os olhares do salão se voltaram para Sirius e Andrômeda, que estavam novamente de mãos dadas e sorriam, tímidos. Em poucos segundos, todos os convidados estavam se movendo para cumprimentar os noivos e seus pais; aquele era, sem dúvida, o acontecimento do ano, e ninguém queria se dar ao luxo de deixar os cumprimentos para depois, temendo que talvez o convite para a festa de casamento pudesse não vir. Bellatrix sentiu que iria desfalecer: os sons foram ficando mais fracos, as pernas estavam bambas, o sangue correu de suas faces e a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foram os olhos negros e o sorriso sorridente de Rodolphus Lestrange a seu lado.

* * *

**N/A:** gostei tanto de escrever sobre uma Bellatrix fútil e feminina, que não está nem aí pra nada além de uma paixonite! É tão diferente do que a gente lê nos livros, né? E esse Rodolphus Lestrange deliciosamente sedutor, eu queria um pra mim... Fortes emoções no próximo capítulo!

Beijos,

Lily.


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Quando Bellatrix abriu seus olhos, estava na enorme e quase escura biblioteca da Mansão Black, com seus pais, seus tios, suas irmãs e Sirius alvoroçados ao seu redor, discutindo o que poderia ter acontecido com a jovem para que, tão de repente, ela desmaiasse em meio a uma festa tão formal. Quando notaram que ela havia acordado, todos começaram a encheram-na de perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido, como ela estava se sentindo, se havia algo que alguém pudesse fazer, mas, ainda deitada no belo divã de veludo vermelho em que alguém a havia colocado enquanto desmaiada, ela se limitou a dizer:

- Sirius. Preciso falar com Sirius.

Os demais se entreolharam como se soubessem muito bem o que isso queria dizer. Um a um, foram se retirando da biblioteca, deixando Bella sozinha com seu primo no grande aposento. Cygnus foi o último a sair e, lançando um olhar que Bellatrix sabia significar _'Cuidado, mocinha, não se envergonhe. Mais do que isso, não nos envergonhe a todos'_ e que a fez corar, fechou a enorme porta de carvalho escuro atrás de si. Bellatrix sentou-se no divã, tentando recuperar a compostura perdida. Deu um tapinha no assento a seu lado, chamando Sirius a sentar-se ao seu lado, e observou com os olhos receosos a imagem do primo. Amava tudo nele, desde o altivo porte da cabeça negra às botas de couro de dragão que calçava. Amava suas risadas, mesmo quando ele ria dela. Amava os seus desconcertantes silêncios. Só de pensar no desmedido amor que lhe dedicava, junto ao calor que emanava do corpo tão próximo ao seu, ela sentiu vontade de chorar de desespero e emoção. Sirius sorriu, envolvendo as mãos pequenas e brancas de Bellatrix com as suas, igualmente claras.

- Você, Bella, sempre nos preocupando a todos. Me conte, o que a fez ficar tão comovida a ponto de desmaiar? Aposto que foi o fato de ter dançado todas aquelas valsas com Lucius, Cisa estava borbulhando de raiva... Ou quem sabe seja o fato de que Rodolphus Lestrange não tenha tirado os olhos de você por um só minuto? – ele disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso enigmático.

O coração de Bellatrix bateu forte. Ele havia percebido os rapazes que a cercavam! Sem saber ao certo o que dizer, Bella apertou as mãos de Sirius com as suas, geladas, enquanto sentia suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

- O que é isso, Bella? Você, nervosa? – Sirius disse, com um sussurro – Quer me contar alguma coisa?

De repente as palavras afluíram aos lábios de Bellatrix, e todas as lições sobre dignidade, amor-próprio e respeito ao sangue que ela carregava nas veias desapareceram. O sangue impetuoso dos Black falou pela boca da filha de Cygnus.

- Sim... Um segredo. Eu te amo.

Fez-se um silêncio tão profundo que fazia parecer que nenhum dos dois respirava. Os olhos de Bellatrix procuraram os de Sirius, onde se lia uma expressão consternada a qual se aliava a incredulidade.

- Não lhe basta ter colecionada hoje todos os corações masculinos de todas as famílias a que se deve dar algum valor nesse país? – disse ele, com um tom de implicância ao qual se aliava uma nota de carinho. – Faz questão que não haja exceção? Pois você sempre teve meu coração, Bella. Sempre divertiu-se com ele. Você foi meu primeiro amor, vivia se divertindo em me ignorar por toda Hogwarts, mesmo depois daquele beijo no último verão...

Uma pontada de medo começou a invadir o coração de Bellatrix. Apesar do que o primo havia dito, parecia-lhe que ele falava como se ela o estivesse apenas provocando, e não como se falasse a sério.

- Sirius... não brinque comigo. É verdade? Eu não estou brincando, querido. Realmente tenho seu coração? Meu amor, eu...

Rapidamente ele lhe tapou a boca com a mão. Parecia indignado.

- Não diga essas coisas, Bella! Não deve dizê-las. Você não pensa isso de verdade. Você vai acabar se odiando por ter dito essas coisas, e odiando a mim por ter te escutado.

Ela desviou a cabeça. Uma onda de calor atravessou-lhe o corpo.

- Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo. Eu o amo, e sei que você também me quer... – Bellatrix respondeu, aproximando o rosto do de Sirius, que deviou-se dela. – Sirius, você gosta de mim. Sempre gostou. Desde que éramos crianças. Não é verdade?

- Sim. Gosto.

Se ele tivesse dito que a odiava, ela não teria ficado mais surpresa. Bella segurou o braço de Sirius, atordoada.

- Bella... Por favor, vamos esquecer isso. Eu estou noivo de Andie, por Merlin.

- Não... Não posso, não vou. Fuja comigo. Dane-se o resto, dane-se a família, dane-se o nome, dane-se Andie, meu pai e o seu também. Fique comigo.

Ele apenas replicou.

- Eu estou noivo de Andie.

Sirius levantou-se do divã e ajoelhou-se aos pés de uma Bellatrix congelada de fúria e amor ferido. Com a cabeça no colo da prima, as mãos dela ainda entre as suas, ele lhe dizia coisas sem o menor sentido, enquanto Bella mantinha a cabeça completamente oca, vazia de qualquer pensamento. Ele lhe dizia coisas sem sentido, coisas sobre dever e honra, sobre como ela era linda e como ele a amava, mas como jamais poderia ficar com ela sem manchar não apenas o nome dos dois, mas o de todo o resto da família, como eles fariam sofrer àquelas que amavam se fizessem algo errado.

- Mas você me ama, e eu o amo, Sirius, e...

- Querida por que me força a dizer coisas que a irão magoar? Como posso fazê-la compreender, Bella, se nem ao menos eu compreendo? Você é tão irresponsável, tão egoísta, que não sabe o que casamento significa.

- Sei que o amo.

- Mas não basta o amor, Bellatrix, quando entre duas pessoas se encontram diferenças como as nossas. Você exigiria tudo de um homem, Bella, seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma, seus pensamentos. E eu nunca lhe daria tudo de mim, como não darei nunca a ninguém. Eu jamais exigiria tudo de você, e você se ofenderia, por achar que eu não a amo. Odiaria meus amigos, odiaria minhas convicções, porque me afastastariam de você. E eu...

- Você a ama?

Sirius suspirou.

- Ela é como eu. Nos compreendemos.

- Ela não o ama, Sirius. Não como homem. Ela ama o Tonks sangue-ruim, e o casamento de vocês vai ser infeliz. Ela jamais poderia dar a você o que eu daria, Sirius. Jamais. E você não a ama. Você me ama.

- E nunca deveria ter dito isso a você.

No cérebro de Bellatrix, surgia uma chama de ódio que começava a descontrolá-la.

- Bem, se você foi bastante canalha em dizer...

Ele tornou-se lívido.

- Sim, fui canalha em dizer que te amo, já que estou noivo de sua irmã. Se procedi mal com você, procedi muito pior com ela. Nunca deveria ter dito que a amo, pois sabia que você não poderia compreender.

Bellatrix visualizou Andrômeda, com seus calmos olhos castanhos e o olhar ausente; as pequenas mãos tranqüilas; seus silêncios confortadores. E a cólera irrompeu – aquela mesma cólera que impelira seus antepassados Black a assassinatos e torturas, anulando nela tudo que herdara dos finos Rosier, que conseguiriam suportar silenciosos tudo o que a vida lhes reservasse.

- Seu covarde! O que você tem é medo! Prefere viver a vida inteira com a pequena idiota que é Andrômeda e procriar uma prole de bocas-moles como ela! Porque...

- Não consinto que você fale assim de Andrômeda, Bella. – Sirius disse, com calma, levantando-se do colo de Bellatrix.

- Não consente? Pois que vá para o inferno! – Bellatrix levantou-se de um pulo, empurrando a varinha no peito de Sirius, deixando uma marca de queimadura nas roupas finas que ele usava. – Quem é você para me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer? Você, seu covarde, canalha...

- Não seja injusta... – implorou a voz de Sirius.

Mas ela era injusta, mas não conseguia evitar as ondas de ódio que a invadiam. Ódio provocado pelo amor-próprio ferido e, mais do que isso, pelo amor que fora rejeitado. Ainda empunhando a varinha, Bellatrix retrucou:

- Vou odiá-lo até a morte, Sirius Black. Canalha... nojento... abjeto...

- Bella, por favor... – Sirius disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela baixou a varinha mas, sem ter como extravasar sua raiva, Bellatrix o esbofeteou com toda a sua força, extravasando toda a sua cólera com o gesto. Sem pronunciar uma palavra, Sirius pegou sua mão e, levando-a aos lábios, beijou-a. antes que ela pudesse pronunciar uma palavra, ele virou as costas e saiu da biblioteca, fechando mansamente a porta atrás de si.

Bellatrix atirou-se numa cadeira, tendo noção da enormidade daquilo que praticara: perdera-o para sempre. Teve vontade de gritar, chorar até soluçar. Num ímpeto de fúria, apontou a varinha para um sofá semi-oculto na escuridão e gritou "Reducto!", fazendo o sofá diminuir até desaparecer com uma pequena explosão.

- Isso agora é demais! Seguro-a nos braços antes que você se espatife no chão, trago-a para um lugar longe de olhares curiosos, presencio essa cena toda e agora a senhorita atenta contra a minha vida dessa forma?! – disse uma voz que partia, aparentemente, do local onde estivera o sofá momentos antes.

Nada poderia ter surpreendido Bellatrix mais do que aquilo. Segurou-se nos braços da cadeira, com os joelhos tremendo, enquanto Rodolphus Lestrange saía das sombras onde estivera oculto, fazendo-lhe um cumprimento de exagerada polidez.

- O senhor deveria ter dado sinal de sua presença. – disse Bellatrix, com a voz trêmula.

- Você acha, senhorita Black? – um sorriso dançou nos lábios de Rodolphus. – Pois eu sinto muito.

- Espião... – começou ela, furiosa.

- Os espiões ouvem coisas muito interessantes às vezes. – ele disse, dando uma risadinha.

- O senhor não é um cavalheiro!

- Tampouco a senhorita é uma dama. Mas prefiro assim. Que mulher de espírito você é, Bellatrix! Quando a vi no salão, achei-a muito bonita, é claro, mas jamais poderia imaginar que você seria tão interessante quanto se provou há poucos minutos... Mas vou me retirar agora. Tenho um amigo que deseja imensamente falar com você. Posso adiantar que, se você o ouvir, não irá se arrepender. Lord Voldemort é o nome dele, um homem deveras interessante. Por favor, faça a gentileza de esperá-lo aqui por alguns instantes. É claro, se não quiser que toda essa cena entre você e seu primo chegue aos ouvidos de seu pai ainda nessa noite... – Rodolphus completou, com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

Bellatrix sentia ganas de matá-lo, e faíscas verdes saíram de sua varinha enquanto ele se retirava da biblioteca. Entretanto, não queria que o pai soubesse do ridículo ao qual ela se submetera há pouco, e, assim, resolveu esperar o tal 'amigo' de Rodolphus Lestrange e ouvir o que ele lhe tinha a dizer.

* * *

**N/A:** dúvidas? Sugestões? Críticas? Review-me!

Beijos,

Lily.


End file.
